


I Don't Understand (But I'm Here)

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Domme!Abaddon, F/M, Saving People Is Hard Work, Sub!Dean, Vacubeds, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Abaddon doesn’t understand why her sub works as hard as he does to save lives. But she’s there for him.





	I Don't Understand (But I'm Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Vacubeds Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card #3!!!

There were many ways that Abaddon knew how to calm Dean down. It varied, depending on how bad it was. 

Bondage typically did the trick, with ropes and handcuffs and leg shackles that rattled delightfully as she had her wicked way with her submissive, who so readily and lovingly was obedient to her and her alone (even when he was a brat, but she liked how cheeky he was. Not that she would ever admit that out loud). The more extreme times, she would fetch the Saran wrap and carefully wrap him in it and guide him to float, making sure that he stayed hydrated and that she was in complete and utter control. Those were the days that he felt he couldn’t save someone, and while she didn’t care much about life or death, she knew he did and it was one of his most endearing qualities, in her opinion. 

Then there were the days that were typically affected by tragedy. 

Again, while Abaddon did not care much about the sanctity of life quite the way her submissive does, she understood how and why it would upset Dean like it has the tendency to do. 

The tragedies tended to involve children, typically under the age of 18 or so. The younger, the more attached Dean tended to be. Abaddon was never quite sure if she would be a mother, knowing that her maternal instincts were… to be blunt, not there, but she knew that she would’ve found an amazing father in Dean from the way he tried to save every child that came his way. 

But, of course, nature and God and all those things are vicious, cruel masters, and Dean couldn’t save them all. 

So those were the days that the most extreme forms of bondage were taken into place. 

Abaddon had discovered vacubeds, ironically, through Dean’s pornography. It intrigued her in a way that her submissive would be completely at her mercy, and yet the amount of pleasure he would feel would intensify. And it involved the elements of bondage and mummification that she knew soothed Dean on his almost worst days. She impulsively did her research, bought one, and used it the next time Dean’s entire body came home drooping, redness in his eyes, and he was itching the inside of his right arm like there was something there. There never was, of course, save his tattoo of the Mark of Cain that he had gotten when he was twenty and had gotten roaring drunk at one of their concerts. She guided him to the vacubed and slipped him inside. She fitted the breathing mask to his face and gave him the alarm button to push before she sealed him up. And then, the play began. 

It was gorgeous, beautiful, watching Dean try to writhe from her questing fingers, her curious crop, the vibe that she gently pressed along the insides of his thighs. Covered in black latex, she could barely hear his cries of pleasure but knew he was making them. She knew that he was close before she could even see it on his face. Knowing that he was relaxing, slowly but surely, encased in a latex cocoon where she could play with him and toy with him, and he had utter trust in that she would take care of him… well, that did things to her. Things that once she got him out of the vacubed, bathed him and helped him come down from his high and his headspace, she would climb on top of him and ride him, feeling those calloused hands run over her smooth skin and pressing small bruises into her that didn’t necessarily hurt, but she would be proud to show them off if the occasion called for it. 

And by then, he was the most attentive lover she could have, and it was all thanks to the vacubed. 

No, she may not understand why Dean tries so hard to save lives. She probably never will. But she will be there to catch him when he feels as though he’s failed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
